Crisis of the Heart
by sailormoonserenity99
Summary: Usagi's thoughts on Mamoru/Tuxedo mask as she continues on her destiny as Sailor Moon. Based on events in Sailor Moon Crystal. Usagi x Mamoru.
1. Birth of a Crisis

**This story will be based on the events in sailor moon crystal, and the events mentioned in this chapter are based on acts 1-4, and set after act 4. **

**SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO** (not me...)** NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Crisis of the heart**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Crisis**

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed, she just couldn't put her mind to rest. She didn't know what to do. Well, she was like that most of the time anyway, especially during tests. But that was a matter of the brain, and this is a matter of the heart. But crisis would be a better word.

Yes.

Crisis.

It was...

**The Crisis of Usagi's Heart!**

* * *

It all started on that eventful day, the day she met Luna and discovered her destiny as Sailor Moon. Senshi of love and Justice, with the duty of protecting the Princess, whoever that was. But her duty as a senshi was not what was currently troubling her. It was HIM, and HIM.

Yes, that obnoxious, horrible and rude man who called her 'Odango Atama'. (Whom she would later discover to be named Mamoru Chiba) Oh how she wanted to Sailor V kick him to who knows where, but when she looked at his face, into those stormy blue eyes as deep as the sea, she was frozen on the spot, struck with amazement, and maybe even lo-

_**NO**__. NOT HIM. NEVER EVER!_

Even though Usagi couldn't explain the reason for why her heart nearly jumped out of her chest after their conversation. She was sure that this Mamoru person was a rude and horrible man, and that was final.

But Mamoru was not the problem here. It was...

Her knight in a shining tuxedo. Tuxedo Mask!

This mysterious hero in a tuxedo has captured all her thoughts, and her heart. His encouragement helped her defeat that youma.

When he turned and looked at her with those eyes, and said 'I am Tuxedo Mask', her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Oh for heaven's sake, she was IN LOVE!

But whenever she starts to daydream about her soul mate, Luna always appears out of nowhere and starts lecturing her about her mission to protect the princess and her duty and all the stuff Luna usually goes on about.  
It's not that she doesn't care about her duty as a senshi. Even though she was a cry-baby, lazy and maybe weak as well. She still understood the importance of her mission, and would always be ready to fight a youma when necessary. Furthermore, the suggestion of an appearance from a certain someone in a tuxedo always boosts her energy.

But that Mamoru guy also made her feel... Strange...

* * *

Like that day when she was walking past that cram school which she would later find out was controlled by a youma, she bumped into him again. He teased her, but she couldn't find the strength to tease back. That was strange, Usagi could always fight back. So when he leaned down to her, their faces inches apart. Usagi wanted to know why she thought some certain thoughts when she clearly hated the man. It was hate, wasn't it?

Then why, **WHY!?** Did she think about _**KISSING him!?**_

It was ridiculous, and Usagi mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts, and blamed it on silly teenage girl hormones. Because that's reasonable, isn't it? Blaming such thoughts on hormones...

_Yes it was_. Usagi decided. _Very reasonable and very mature._

Well, her mind didn't have to stay on Mamoru Chiba for long, because not long after. Duty called, and she had to go on another Sailor Moon mission. Sailor Moon was happy that she got another cute item, a transformation pen, and found one of her fellow senshi. Sailor Mercury! Who happened to be the genius girl in her school named Ami Mizuno, who is said to have an IQ of 300, and also whom Usagi plans to get help from for her schoolwork. *evil laugh*

But Usagi's thoughts were not focused on Sailor Mercury. They were on her hero, Tuxedo Mask! He saved her, once again. From that horrible youma. And what could be worse than a youma that paper cuts you with test paper.

It truly was Usagi's worst nightmare, to be Drowning in homework. Ami could probably handle it, but Usagi? No way.

From that incident, Usagi's heart was once again beating at an incredibly fast rate, and the crisis grew.

* * *

Yet that's not the end of it, for the third encounter added to her troubles. With both Mamoru **and** Tuxedo Mask.

That time with Mamoru on the bus, calling it awkward would be the understatement of history. It was terribly, horribly, and every-other-negative-adjective awkward for crying out loud! Her heart was pounding furiously, her head was spinning, and she didn't have to look but she knew her face was bright red. She even tried to use Luna to cover her face, which didn't work at all. Because her strange actions merely caused Mamoru to look at her again, and Luna was protesting quite loudly with wild scratching. Mamoru probably felt awkward too, since he also avoided eye contact with her. But when he took off his glasses, she turned to look at him and nearly got lost in his eyes again. Usagi was very very very relieved when she got off the bus, and managed to cool her face.

If that incident with Mamoru wasn't enough, then her third meeting with Tuxedo mask was more than enough for her heart to take. Unfortunately, in Usagi's opinion. This wasn't the usual way they met. Because they only caught each other as Usagi and Luna jumped onto the back of the bus Jadeite was driving. Unfortunately Luna fell off and Tuxedo mask caught her, how gallant of him! Their eyes met for a brief second before she was pulled into a strange dimension. Which would later lead them to find Sailor Mars, who was that beautiful shrine maiden named Rei Hino.

* * *

1, 2, 3. Usagi had met him three times. Both Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask. But she didn't love Mamoru at all, did she!? Hope not! But the fourth time she met Tuxedo Mask, it was totally different. It was just like how she always imagined it, a Prince and a Princess dancing at a ball on a beautiful night with the skies full of shining stars. It was soooooo romantic!

A lonely princess standing by herself, and suddenly her prince comes and asks for a dance. But this time, it wasn't her imagination, it was real.

As they danced, she felt like the princess she always dreamed to be, and knew that Tuxedo Mask could not be their enemy the way Luna suspected.

Speak of the devil, she wanted to skin Luna alive for ruining the moment. Unfortunately, Tuxedo Mask disappeared into the crowd as soon as Luna appeared.

Luckily, he wasn't gone for long, because he came and saved her again, grabbing her just before she fell to her death. Unfortunately, he could not hold on for long. _I really should stop eating all those snacks_. Usagi thought as he tumbled over the balcony. As they descended towards the ground, Usagi thought. _If I can stay in his arms, then I will die happy_.

After they gracefully landed, thanks to Luna's advice, Tuxedo Mask thanked her for saving his life. _It should be the other way around! _Usagi thought while floating around on cloud nine in her mind.

Unfortunately, duty called and she managed to save Princess D, who was not the princess they were searching for, much to Luna's disappointment. They also met their enemies, the shitennou. _They may be good looking, but I won't let them get away with evil_. Usagi thought determinedly. _Besides, Tuxedo Mask is way hotter._

With that in mind, Usagi fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note** I will try to stick to the events in the anime as best as I can, but I might change a few details here and there.

This story will mainly be based on Usagi's thoughts of Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask, with occasional references to other events.

The next chapter will be based on acts 5-7.


	2. Surprise

**Extremely sorry for the long wait. I had a huge dilemma about this chapter.**

**Other than that, A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT A REVIEW, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! どうもありがとうございます**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Surprise**

Surprise.

That was the first thing Usagi thought of when she saw Tuxedo Mask that night.

Along with shock.

After all, who wouldn't be shocked about a man appearing in your room in the middle of the night while you're asleep?

At first, she thought she was dreaming. Because having Tuxedo Mask appearing in front of you, looking so very handsome in the moonlight, was not a very bad dream.

In fact, it was a wonderful dream, and much better than those mysterious dreams which she had been having lately of a mysterious voice and land where she was apparently running away from something, but she always woke up and soon forgets most of it.

But this was definitely a dream she wished to be reality, until she realised, it wasn't a dream at all.

It was all real. Tuxedo Mask is in front of her, not some hallucination conjured by her crazy brain due to her fatigue.

It was like a fairy tale. The prince climbing up a tower to take the princess away.  
In this case, the climbing part was true, but it wasn't up a tower. Just up her house, and through her window.

But of course, he came because there was another youma attack. She was stupid to think otherwise.

In hindsight, it was probably very foolish of her to just run off with him like that, but she had a feeling that it was for something important.

It was.

All her questions on where he was taking her was answered when she came upon the sight of a possessed Motoki draining the energy out of her new friend and transfer student Makoto Kino. Ordered to do so by a mannequin youma no less! A mannequin from that boutique which was rumoured to spread bad luck to couples. Well, the youma explained everything.

More revelations soon followed, Makoto Kino was the fourth senshi. Sailor Jupiter, guardian of love and courage.

After that fight, Usagi wondered where Tuxedo Mask was during the confrontation, and soon fell asleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yes, I know I promised acts 5-7 in the last chapter and yet I only included act 5. Because later I realized it would be better to have the ones focused on Mamoru in one chapter.**

**Took me 4 weeks to update, very sorry about that. I admit that I have been reading more fan fiction than writing. **

**Anyway, please leave a review!**


	3. Realization

**I apologize for the delay but I have been quite busy and tired lately.**

**Thank you all for the favourites and follows, and a huge thank you to _Elendrhys _for your reviews! :D (because you are the only one... Merci beaucoup)**

**SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Crisis of the Heart chapter 3**

Usagi did not expect to see him that day, while admiring bridal dresses with her friends, but she did. Bumped right into him and fell over. Just the usual for silly clumsy Usagi. To add salt to the injury, he behaved like the perfect gentleman and offered her a hand, which she refused. When she noticed the close proximity they were in, she turned away immediately. Furthermore, Mr such-a-gentleman offers her a warning to '_be careful_.' That's not exactly easy when you're the senshi of love and justice and fighting youmas more often than receiving good grades.

"Who is he?" Makoto asks.

"I don't know, I keep bumping into him a lot recently."

"You're blushing."

Really? Usagi hadn't noticed, maybe because her mind was currently occupied by a certain Mamoru Chiba.

Then Mako-chan teases her about knowing his name. But that was only because she saw his ID card! Not that anyone would listen to her reasoning.

* * *

Why, why was he doing this? Why did Tuxedo Mask make a public statement to the nation stating he was robbing jewellery stores all over the country searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal?

Usagi was in inner turmoil. Her duty as a senshi, or her true feelings as a normal teenage girl?

Could Luna have been right? Was Tuxedo Mask simply putting on an act? To get their trust and then turn his back on them when he reaches his goal? No, he's not like that.

"He's not our enemy, he always comes." Usagi believes in Tuxedo Mask, and if the others don't. Too bad.

* * *

Just like she said, he was always there for her when she needed him. He gave her the courage and power to go on when everyone else was down. She always knew he was on their side, even if they weren't fighting for the same goal, they were still fighting together.

"You're not my enemy, are you?" It wasn't a question, and he knew it. It was just the need for reassurance, a natural trait in humans.

"Transform now, Sailor Moon." What? How did he know?

"Only you can save them now."

But I don't have the skills to summon mist, fire or lightning like Mercury, Mars or Jupiter. I'm useless without Luna-"

Usagi's sentence was cut off when Tuxedo Mask suddenly embraced her. "You have a special power to make everyone smile." As he went on with his lovely speech, she felt a warm feeling build up within her, and she knew her blush could put a tomato to shame.

So, with newfound courage and motivation, she carried out her duty as Sailor Moon and stopped their enemies from gaining victory. But by the end of it all she was tired, too tired. She vaguely recalled collapsing into Tuxedo Mask's arms before falling asleep.

* * *

Usagi woke up in an unfamiliar room, which she would learn in a few moments belonged to Mamoru Chiba aka Tuxedo Mask. Oh yeah, Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask. That sent her brain crashing.

She listened to Mamoru's tale of his tragic childhood and reasons for pursuing the crystal. Because Usagi is Usagi, she felt great amounts of sympathy and sorrow for this man. He might have been a jerk but he saved her life multiple times. So they're even.

Later that day, she remembered being called 'Usako', and decided 'Mamo-chan' would be the perfect nickname for him.

* * *

Usagi looked at the pocket watch which she had forgotten was in her pocket. _Why does my heart pound so much_ she wondered. _I want to see him right now._

* * *

Once again, their enemy had attacked, but this time directly at Sailor Moon.

"Please lend me your power, Mamo-chan." She said to the pocket watch.

* * *

He came once again to rescue her, and delivered a wonderful punch to Zoisite while he was at it.

* * *

"You, Usako." _Me? I'm his wish?_

"Mamo-chan!" _Oh, Mamo-chan. You're my wish too._

Most romantic confession ever!

* * *

Sailor V was the one they were searching for? Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom? Well, that explains the crescent moon mark. Just like the one Luna has.

_Wait, Tuxedo Mask! Why does he always leave at the most crucial moments!? It's as if he does this on purpose so I can't chase after him!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter as long as possible without rambling. **

**Currently, I think the next chapter will be on act 8.**

**Please do leave a review**


End file.
